The present invention relates to telephone apparatus and, particularly to, a telephone apparatus transferring a phone call from a cellular phone to a home phone and, making a cellular phone call by a home phone.
Currently, telephones are universally used in many aspects, it is obviously convenient for a telephone user to receive a call from a cellular telephone call by using a home telephone, and to use a home telephone to make a cellular phone call. And it is also an obvious expectation by the telephone users who frequently send and receive telephone call. However, the important point is that this said cellular and home phone call transfer apparatus should be realized in an economic way. Recently, an apparatus can be connected between the cellular phone and the home telephone, to achieve the above-mentioned functions. The transfer apparatus generally includes a plurality of discrete Integrated Chips (ICs) cooperating to achieve the above-mentioned functions, however, using a plurality of ICs is costly.
Nowadays, Bluetooth Radio Frequency (RF) communication technology is quite mature, and many cellular phones are Bluetooth enabled.
What is needed is to provide a phone apparatus which is inexpensive but with outstanding performance, and can take advantage of Bluetooth technology and Digital Signal Processing (DSP) technology.